Vacation in France
by Light's Blue Blossom
Summary: The Yagami family goes to France for a summer vacation! Hikari has always wanted to fall in love so where's a better place than in the country of love? TAKARI!
1. A Twist in Fate

**Author's Note:** Well I certainly never thought I'd be back writing something on FF but I've been aching to write something to deal with France so this idea popped into mind. I'll admit it's not up to par as my other stories because I kinda rushed through my diction just to get the plot down. But then again, I don't know how many people are still interested in fanfics anymore so just enjoy!

Vacation in France  
Chapter 1: Twist of Fate

CLICK!

A longhaired brunette grinned, looking at the picture that she had just captured. It was a picture of her parents and older brother smiling with the Eiffel Tower and sunset behind them. She gave them a thumb's up and began wandering around that area, absorbing in the nice sunny weather.

Her family's trip to France had begun last night after a long plane ride, and she was dying to store precious memory of the trip. So far, they had already seen Notre Dame, visited the Louvre (where Taichi ranted about how boring it was for half the day), and now at the Eiffel Tower. But she wanted more, to absorb France—the food, the atmosphere but most importantly the language. French sounded pretty, and she was glad that she had signed up for that class in high school. She couldn't wait to start high school and learn the language, but it meant she would be leaving the foreign country. Perhaps one day, she would be able to return and actually speak and understand it!

Her crimson eyes gazed at her parents holding each other lovingly, and she took a quick snap. French was known as the language of love, perhaps she would even find someone special.

Suddenly, a cool breeze flew by, causing everyone in that area to shiver a little.

"Ah, mon chapeau! Mon chapeau!" someone shouted.

Hikari turned around to see a white fisher's hat floating in the air and a tall boy around her age with blonde hair sprinting towards her. He didn't seem to notice her and she didn't have time to step aside. Hikari felt the boy's weight being pushed on her, causing her to fall.

"Je suis desole! Je n'ai pas regarde ou j'allais. Ca va?"

Hikari had no clue what the boy was saying to her, but by offering his hand once he stood up, she knew he was sorry and that it was an accident. She smiled and took his hand and her eyes wandered to his face, his cerulean eyes attracting her.

"Hikari! Are you okay?! I saw what happened," her over protective brother appeared next to her, glaring at the boy then shifting his attention to where Hikari's right hand was. "Ahem…"

She blushed and quickly took her hand back. "Calm down, Taichi. It was an accident."

"How do you know? We don't understand French! We have no clue what he's saying. For all we know, he was trying to ask you out! Thank goodness we're going to be in the same school this year! What would you do if there were guys chasing after you? You're lucky that I'll be there to scare them away!" Taichi yelled, not leaving his chocolate brown eyes off the boy, who wasn't showing any signs of weakness. Oddly, he was smiling as if he was attempting to hold back a laugh.

"One more year, Taichi. After next year, you're off to college. Don't you think I'm old enough to handle these things!"

"Of course you can but—"

Hikari sighed, "But nothing. Let's go before you embarrass yourself anymore." Hikari looked at the boy and gave him an apologetic look, hoping he understood and dragged her brother away. "At least he wasn't Davis," Hikari muttered.

Unfortunately, Taichi heard that and stated loudly, "Hmph, if he was, he would be beaten to a bloody pulp!"

Meanwhile, once the siblings were out of sight, the blonde hair boy headed back to his grandparents and older brother.

"What was that all about?" a strikingly handsome older version of the boy questioned.

Takeru chuckled. "Nothing big, but the brown mop-like hair guy was being overly protective of his younger sister. They didn't know that I could understand Japanese though."

Yamato raised one of his eyebrows. "Did you just describe her older brother's hair as a mop?"

"Yeah…I wasn't being mean. It's true! I bet you could still see it from here!" Takeru defended, staring at the back of Taichi's head and glancing over at his brother, who was smirking.

**XXXXX**

The following day, after having breakfast, the Yagami family unanimously agreed to spend the day walking down Champs Elysees, a street famous for lots of shops, cafes, and movies.

It was a perfect day to be outside walking. It was sunny but not too hot with a gentle breeze flying through. They were not the only ones at Champs Elysees that morning. The street was not quite crowded yet, but by the time lunch came around, it would probably be.

Because there were so many possible stores to browse through, movies they wouldn't understand, and cafes to eat at, the family, with a map in each of their hands, split into two groups, agreeing to reunite again for lunch at a certain café. Before Hikari could enjoy a moment shopping with her mom, Taichi clamped his large hand over her mouth.

"Dips on Hikari!" He dragged her unwillingly away, disappearing in the small crowd.

When her brother finally released her from his grip, her crimson eyes glared at him and crossed her arms. "Why did you do that? I wanted to go shopping with Mom! I doubt Dad will have much fun shopping or browsing through stores."

"Listen, you can go with Mom after lunch. It's just…I really need to buy the right gift for Sora. I promised her I would get her something, but you know me. I'm horrible at this stuff." He scratched the back of his bushy head and gave a pleading look.

Hikari softened her gaze and placed her arms to her side. She knew how much he cared for Sora, and she even looked up to Sora as an older sister she never had. Plus, the two of them had known each other since they were in elementary school. She always thought they were perfect, but she was afraid it would have been impossible after the drama.

He and Yamato, his best friend, liked Sora. They even confessed at the same day, causing one drama. After many competitions, Sora admitted that she had always liked Taichi since their soccer days. Hikari didn't want to watch her brother get hurt and depress because he couldn't find Sora a nice gift.

"Alright, but if you don't find something, you're on your own."

Taichi leaped for joy. "Did I tell you that you're my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister."

"Yeah, but if I had another one, you'd be my favorite." Taichi said with a lopsided smile on his face.

Hikari rolled her eyes and grinned back. "Let's start looking."

The two entered and exited almost ever shop they had passed. French chocolate sounded good, but chocolate was too mundane according to Hikari. However, Taichi grabbed a small box, which cost him quite a chunk. Perfume was too expensive, no matter what size. Clothing was too difficult to pick out and costly. Those ordinary French souvenirs with the French flag, French colors, and famous French monuments didn't speak out 'Sora' to him.

"Taichi, we should start heading back or else Mom and Dad might flip and think we've been kidnapped," Hikari stated, glancing at her watch.

"One more store! Please, Hikari! I need something else besides a box of chocolate. You're right, it's too simple." Both look slightly exhausted from walking, but Taichi looked worse. There was an expression of hopelessness.

"OK, Taichi. But I hope you remember that we have a few of more days in Paris, and we're still going to visit some other towns in France too," the brunette told him, trying to erase that expression, which didn't suit him.

"I know but still…I promised her I would get something back from Paris not France," Taichi muttered.

Hikari closed her eyes, grabbed her brother's hand, and steered him into a cute little boutique. "Last store. Make it quick."

So the two quickly perused through the store. Unlike the previous shops, this one was more affordable and suited their tastes better. Hikari's crimson eyes constantly returned to a simple silver bracelet with a heart charm.

She had never had a boyfriend—not because Taichi was always scaring them away, but she had always felt as if her guy friends were just friends, nothing more. She sometimes secretly envied Taichi and Sora.

Hikari shook her head. Whatever happens will happen. She was happy for the two of them. She wondered if Sora would like this.

The brunette searched for Taichi and saw him looking at French beret. When she approached him, he stated nervously, "I think I'm going to get her this. It's French. I can find jewelry and stuff animals in Japan. I think she'll like it."

"I think she'll like it too. Now come on! Mom and Dad must be worried," ordered Hikari.

"Alright, alright."

After Taichi purchased Sora's gift, he looked satisfied even though he was slightly annoyed with his sister's constant nagging. Taichi clumsily placed his wallet back inside his brown jacket while they were outside the boutique. Once more, Hikari was steering him quickly back to the café, but it was difficult since it was lunchtime. The street was even more crowded than it had been before. Then Hikari felt her grip from her brother break as an agile man pushed Taichi and speed off.

"Are you ok, Taichi?"

He grunted. "Yeah…wait…I think he just robbed him!" Taichi immediately turned around and saw the man speeding away. "HEY! SOMEONE STOP THAT GUY! HE'S A THEIF! HE JUST STOLE MY WALLET!"

"Taichi, wait." Before Hikari could stop him, Taichi was already chasing after the thief, shouting in Japanese.

"Taichi! Wait for me! We shouldn't get separated!" When Hikari glanced at where her brother was, she shrilled.

There was several tire burning rubber and pedestrians gasping. Time seemed to have slowed down. A blue car braked and swerved to the curb where people ran away. A mop of brown hair stood still. There was a loud, long honk. More rubber burning. Hikari didn't blink through out the seen. Her brother was going to get hit. Suddenly, a blob of blue pushed her brother out of her sight and onto the ground. Hikari felt tears escaping as she pushed herself to the scene.

"No…no…not Taichi…" she whispered, arriving at the scene. To her luck, she saw her brother being lifted up to stand with the help of a blonde hair boy about her age, wearing blue shorts and a yellow and blue shirt.

"You're not hurt, are you?" the boy asked in Japanese, surprising the both of Taichi and Hikari.

Taichi shook his head. Hikari instinctively ran toward her brother and hugged him with tears streaming down her face. "I thought I had lost you! You idiot! Your life is more important than money!"

"Well…I was almost a goner. I thought I would've been too if it hadn't been for him," Taichi explained, pointing to his rescuer. He hadn't really noticed who the boy was. Everything happened so suddenly, but now that Taichi could catch his breath, he realized it was the guy from yesterday.

"YOU!" Taichi screamed, pointing a finger.

"Taichi, it's not nice to point at someone who just saved you," Hikari scolded, turning to the boy to apologize.

"I'm—" she began, but her mind failed her. Hikari stared into his cerulean eyes and then noticed that he was smiling.

"You're?" a kind voice questioned.

Hikari blinked and felt her face becoming warm. "I'm sorry," she said lamely, looking back at the ground.

"Sorry for what?" he asked friendly. "If you're apologizing for your brother, it's ok. Honestly. I have an older brother, so this is nothing. I should be the one apologizing for not telling you two that I knew Japanese. By the way, what happened yesterday, I was trying to apologize for running into her and asking her if she was okay. Even though it was an accident, I'm glad it happened."

Hikari felt her face burn even hotter. He was glad that it happened?

Taichi stared at the boy suspiciously, but no rude remark came out this time. "I guess if you've just saved my life, you aren't a bad guy after all. Thanks," he told the boy, sticking his hand out. "I'm Taichi Yagami, and that's Hikari."

Hikari looked up when she heard her name and couldn't help but smile.

"TakeruTakaishi."

Unconsciously, her eyes lingered onto a clock in a store. "Taichi! We need to meet Mom and Dad now!"

Taichi's brown eyes widen as he immediately grabbed his bags and Hikari's hand to drag them back to the rendezvous café.

"Wait!" Hikari exclaimed, turning to Takeru. Her timid nature seemed to have disappeared. "Have you had lunch? Come eat with us! I'm sure Mom and Dad would really want to meet you."

Takeru felt his heart pulse slightly quickened, but then he saw Taichi's death glare and then Hikari's innocent face. Slightly confused, he convinced himself that a person would not kill a person who just saved their life, especially if that person had a sister.

"I'm starving, actually," he replied nervously, walking closer to Hikari to shield himself from Taichi.

"Great!" Hikari subconsciously grabbed Takeru's hand and pushed Taichi with her other hand.

Takeru was slightly bewildered at her action, but an immediate blush crawled on his face. He liked the way her hand seemed to fit in his.

A few minutes later, the trio arrived at the rendezvous café. It took a few more seconds for Taichi and Hikari to spot their parents, who had chosen an outside table and were frantically turning their heads until they saw them. The three squeezed their way through toward them.

"Why are you two so late!? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I thought Hikari might've had one of her fainting spells that erupted from her childhood. And then in a country where we don't even speak the language!" ranted a tall, long light brown hair woman.

"Honey, I told you that they probably just lost track of time, and it looks like they did. They're both back safe and sound. It looks like they met a new friend too," a dark haired man stated calmly though eyeing where one of Hikari's hand was.

It was only then did Mrs. Yagami acknowledge the presence of Takeru. She was startled and slightly embarrassed. She did take one good survey of him and was drawn to where Hikari and his hand were interlocked.

"Yes, how did you two meet him, Taichi, Hikari? You seem awfully close in such a short time," said Mrs. Yagami clearly.

Hikari suddenly felt something warm and strong in her hand and blushed, quickly releasing his hand.

"How we met him?" Taichi repeated slowly.

"Yeah, why don't you explain how we bumped into him?" Hikari pushed.

"Well…you see…" Taichi began, explaining the day's event to his parents, who added comments during certain parts. Both had shocked and grateful expressions by the end of the tale.

Mrs. Yagami jumped to her feet and pushed Takeru into a seat. "Oh thank you so much! You saved my son's life! He would probably be in the hospital now if it weren't for you! Sit. Eat whatever you like. How could we ever repay you?"

Takeru sat uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't want any retribution. He just wanted to see the girl that he had crashed into yesterday again except he was not expecting to bump into her again like this.

"Lunch is enough, Mrs. Yagami."

While they happily filled their hunger, the Yagami family found out that Takeru was part Japanese and part French, thus explaining how he was fluent in both. He had one older brother, but his parents were divorced.

After lunch, the Yagami family had planned to spend the rest of the day on this street, but after the day's event, Mrs. Yagami was hesitant for them to separate. Taichi, now broke, had to rely on his parents for some cash had to stick with them. He didn't want to risk being robbed again. Hikari, on the other hand, desired to watch a movie even though she wouldn't comprehend anything. She wanted to compare French movies to those of Japan's, especially the cinematography.

There was much debate until Takeru blurted out, "I'll take her to the movies."

All four Yagami stopped and stared at him. Hikari once again flushed.

"I mean, if you don't mind. I know Paris really well, and I'll protect her. I won't let anything happen to her, and it is not like I have anything better to do," the blonde hair added.

Taichi glared at Takeru. It sounded like a date to him, and he hated it. "No way! You might've saved my life, but I'm not going to let you be alone with my sister!"

"Taichi!" Mr. Yagami said firmly.

Mrs. Yagami had a certain all-knowing gaze in her eyes. "Sounds perfect! You know what else? If she wants to go anywhere else, can you please take her? You don't mind do you, Hikari? You can meet us back at the hotel at 9. We're not sure where to eat dinner yet, so why don't you take some money and go anywhere you want. I'm sure Takeru can recommend something."

Takeru and Hikari were astounded at what just happened. Hikari's mother basically forced them into a date! Neither of them was complaining. The shock was still dawning on them.

Hikari vaguely heard a "Bye, sweetie. Have fun! See you tonight" before she realized she was alone with Takeru.

**Author's Note:** Cruel, I'm sorry but I didn't want a super long chapter! But since I started writing this and posting this, I will finish it! Though I think that for the rest of the story, I want to try a different writing style so hope you guys don't mind! I'm thinking perhaps first-person, which I've never done before.

Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this! (I know Hikari meeting Takeru was very sudden/rushed but like I said, I'm writing this because I wanted to write something that incorporated French.)

Mon chapeau - my hat  
Je suis desole - I am sorry  
Je ne regarde pas ou j'allais - I didn't watch where I was going  
Ca va - Informal way of saying "are you ok?"

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. The Unofficial Date

**Author's Note: **I was really hoping to update sooner but as most authors are, was busy. I had an essay due last week that I had to concentrate on, and then there's the Olympics! Darn Olympics-that's like 50-75 of my day when I should be focusing on my online computer class and college apps and this story! But I finally updated!

Oh! And thanks so much for all the reviewers and the hits! I was amazed at the numbers, which makes me want to finish this story faster even more but school is coming up soon...grr...

Well enjoy this chapter!

Vacation in France

Chapter 2: The Unofficial Date

So there I was—alone with Takeru. I'd never been alone with a boy before, much less be on an impromptu date with a guy I've only known for about an hour.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him fidgeting, his hands in his pockets as if he wasn't sure what to do and how it all ended like this. He was attractive, no doubt about it. Probably one of the most attractive guys I've ever laid eyes on, but his nervous state was kind of cute. My attempts at stifling my giggle failed, and his eyes landed right on my face.

"Did you hear a funny joke or something?" he asked, raising a brow suspiciously. "Don't tell me a bird flew by and pooped on my head." Takeru patted his head to double check.

My grin grew wider, as I shook my head. "It's nothing," I stated innocently.

"Oh no, I don't think it's nothing. It was something." He seemed to gain more confidence now since his tone was firmer.

"What are we doing standing around here? I thought you said that you'd take me to the movies?" I tried changing the subject, pointing at various cinemas, but he was stubborn.

"Of course," he replied instantly. "But I'm sure we can still walk and talk," he added, shyly taking my hand and leading me towards a theater. "Are you going to tell me why you were laughing?"

"You're going to be the one laughing at me then," I grumbled, trying to ignore the warmth of his hand.

"I promise I won't if you tell me," he badgered on.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"And won't tell anyone?"

"If you don't want me to."

I took a long breath, wondering if I was going to regret this, but he did promise he wouldn't laugh and wouldn't tell a single soul. I looked up and saw his trusting cerulean eyes looking down.

"I thought you looked cute because you were nervous," I whispered, hoping he heard it, and I wouldn't have to repeat it ever again.

He seemed to have heard it, as his cheeks turned dark red, and he shifted his eyes toward the front. His hand became slightly clammy and cool, but he didn't let go. I scolded myself during the silence between us. Takeru calmed down a bit because his hand began to warm up once more.

"So what do you want to watch? And please, not a chick-flick or anything with too much romance," Takeru begged, breaking the long silence as they stood a few feet from a theater.

I broke away from Takeru's grasp and headed toward movie posters being displayed outside. I loved a good chick-flick but only with girls, and it would be pure torture to make Takeru watch one after offering to take me here. Horror would keep me up all night, and I didn't want to be those girls who clung onto guys during the scary parts. I wouldn't understand any jokes if it was comedy. It would only be a bothersome to have him translate it for me every time.

My eyes wandered to a poster toward the end. The poster was dark looking, so it was definitely not a chick-flick or comedy. I wanted to say that it was horror and was about to cross this one of the choices until I heard a voice right beside me say, "Are you looking at that one?"

I slightly jumped up and accidentally bumped into Takeru. I hadn't sense his presence until now so I didn't know how long he was standing right behind me, but I thought I heard a little chuckle escape his mouth. Then I saw his long arm pointing at the poster that I was indeed staring at.

"Yeah, it is good? It's not a horror movie, is it?" I answered slowly.

"You would think so but it's not. It's an action-adventure film. It's supposed to be pretty good too, according to my grandfather. So that one?"

I let out a sigh of relieve and nodded.

"Not a big fan of horror?" Takeru teased, as we waited for a family in front to purchase their tickets.

"N-no-no! Of course not!" I stammered, knowing that Takeru sensed my uneasiness. "After all those years with Taichi telling me scary stories, I can handle anything!"

"Oh, well then I'm glad your older brother has taught you well. Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if we watched a scary movie then?" Takeru added.

My body froze as my eyes widen. The last time I went to see a horror movie was because Taichi dared me, and he regretted that dare once he was forced to leave the movie because I was crying, which was distracting everyone around me, and it was two years ago.

I felt him gazing at my direction, sensing that he felt guilty. "I was just kidding. The horror movie didn't get a good rating anyway, and you said you wanted to compare the cinematography. And…and I'm sorry for teasing you like that. If I'd known you were going to react like that, I wouldn't have said that. Honestly," Takeru stammered sincerely.

"It's ok. It's not your fault," I replied, giving him a gentle smile. "But you better go buy our tickets because that guy looks annoyed."

I shoved some money in Takeru's hand to pay for my ticket. I couldn't purchase the tickets since it would involve lots of hand gestures and pointing, but I couldn't let Takeru think that this was a date, right? It was just…too…wrong… Yet when I handed Takeru some money, I thought I saw a disappointment in his face for a second but maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me.

**XXXXX**

During most of the movie, I stared at the screen wide-eye, not realizing how much less often I blinked. Almost every second had me on the edge of my seat even because the cinematography was brilliant. The plot was probably great too if I had been able to understand it. I only closed my eyes a couple of times when there was going to be an obvious murder, but the murderer was taking his time on his little speech that I couldn't understand, building up the anticipation. I wasn't a big fan of a protracted cut when the edge of the blade was already touching skin. Takeru seemed to notice my fear because every time I closed my eyes, he edged closer to me and whispered that I could open my eyes now.

When the movie ended, we looked at each other, grinning.

"I'm guessing you liked it? Minus the parts where you closed your eyes," he said.

I nodded. "Too bad I couldn't understand it, but French action movies are so different than Japanese's."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And if you're scared of Japanese horror movies, trust me. French horror movies aren't as scary. None of them have endless students committing suicide," he added.

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. Taichi and his stupid dare.

"So where do you want to go now?" he asked, as we headed out towards the exit. It was really bright outside. My eyelids instinctively lowered to shield my eyes from the brightness.

"Anywhere except the Louvre, Notre Dame, and the Eiffel Tower," I replied, naming off sites that I've been too.

"Well…there's the Arc de Triomphe," he began, saying it with a French accent. "There's a nice garden we can visit. There's the other museum, Centre Pompidou, filled with modern art. We could just say around Champs Elysees and watch the street performers…"

His cerulean orbs gazed over at me as I looked at him, pondering. "I can see the Arc from here, even though it's kind of in the distance. How about a garden? I noticed that there was one near the Louvre, but of course Taichi could care less about flowers after half a day in a museum." I rolled my eyes and whispered, "guys". Takeru chuckled at my expression.

"I'm guessing you mean the Jardin des Tuileries."

I stared blankly at him, tilting my head and not comprehending what he had said, except I thought I did hear the word 'garden' in French.

Takeru nervously laughed. "I'm taking it as a yes. It's the only garden near the Louvre, but the Arc de Triomphe isn't that far from here. We can go to both and then have dinner?"

"Sounds perfect," I responded a bit too eagerly.

Takeru shyly smiled and led the way toward the Arc de Triomphe. I quietly followed him, absorbing the atmosphere around us.

There were lots of tourists and people strolling around, talking quickly in French and some times in other languages. The smell of traditional warm French food entered my nose—croissant, pizza, baguette, etc.

"I can't wait to enter high school," I mumbled, not realizing that Takeru had heard me. Then again, his right hand was about 3 inches away from mine.

"Really? Most people dread going back," Takeru simply stated, looking at me and grinning.

"I don't mind school, but this year's going to be fun I hope. I registered to take French as my foreign language because it sounds pretty, and France is really amazing," I explained, spinning around in a circle with my arms out like a little kid. "Next time I come to France, I'll be able to speak and understand it."

I grinned, looking at Takeru, who was laughing. "It's not funny."

"I know, but you're…nevermind," he began as his face grew redder, staring at Arc de Triomphe now.

"I'm what?" I asked curiously, speeding up and stopping right in front of him. There was a slight height difference so I stood on my toes, crossing my arms as if I was angry with him.

Takeru seemed to ignore me as he agilely walked around me. Before I knew it, he was several feet ahead of me.

"Hey! That's not fair! I told you why I was laughing at you early," I defended, after I jogging up to catch him.

Takeru never glanced at me as I tried to catch his eye. His face was still red, but I saw his lips move.

"I didn't hear you, Takeru."

"Iaslafingturut."

"Can you say it again?" I asked, leaning closer to hear him apart from the noise surrounding us.

"I was laughing at your cuteness," he whispered, turning redder and turning his head farther away from me while quickening his pace.

Now I felt my cheeks warm up as I widened my steps to follow Takeru. The silence between us grew as we arrived at the Arc de Triomphe. It was my turn to lead, taking snaps of the site at different angles. Occasionally, I held up my digital camera at Takeru, who was sitting idly at a bench, gazing at his surroundings and took a couple of pictures. At least I could have pictures to remember him since I'll never see him again.

I flushed, and luckily he wasn't looking this way. It's not like I wanted to see him again, do I? He just helped my experience in Paris. My heart panged. I didn't understand the feeling, so I shrugged it off.

Finally, the excitement of the Arc waned. Mustering up all the courage I had, I casually walked up toward Takeru, breaking the silence.

"Ready to go?"

His cerulean eyes gazed up nervously. "Yeah, I've been waiting for you."

"Well…thanks."

Takeru stood up and began walking towards the garden. Apparently the garden was from the Louvre to the Place of the Concorde, and the latter was the closest from our current location.

"Takeru, I was thinking," I said, which was true since neither of us were talking, and the awkwardness was increasing by the second.

"Yeah?" he asked, peering over at me. He seemed a bit more anxious.

"I was wondering if you could teach me some simple French words or phrases. I already know "Bonjour" and "Au revoir", and I'm too anxious to wait until school starts," I explained.

The mood between us lightened up once more as Takeru smiled friendly. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Ok then, how about we start with just simple words." Takeru pointed at a passing bus. "Le bus."

"Luh boose," I imitated.

"Not bad."

I grinned. The awkwardness was finally gone. Then, walking around the garden was wonderful. My camera was filled with pictures of the flowers, the fountain at the Place de la Concorde, which Takeru helped me pronounce, and pictures of Takeru and me. Takeru also taught me words like fleur-flower, eau-water, bleu-blue, beau-beautiful. He always laughed at me when I couldn't pronounce words with the soft "r" sound, but the pronunciation was foreign on my tongue.

After a long walk around the city, both of our stomachs were grumbling as sun began setting, displaying a gorgeous view of pastel blues, oranges, and pinks in the horizon.

"Dinner?" Takeru stated simply, laughing with a hue of pink on his cheeks.

"Sounds great," I replied, grinning. "As I recall, you're supposed to 'recommend something'."

"Well that depends on what you want. There's French food, Italian, Chinese, Mexican, and the list goes on," he ended, smiling at me.

"French food of course! I won't be able to enjoy authentic French food in Japan. But not an expensive restaurant because I don't think I have enough money."

"I think that's ok. I know this great place where we can get a discount. Actually, my aunt owns it and she's one mean chef," Takeru responded, quickly grabbing my wrist and leading the way.

Takeru's aunt's restaurant was far that we even had to buy a subway ticket. My stomach was craving for food. My feet were aching from standing up all day that sitting on the subway felt relaxing. I yearned to close my eyes and take a short nap, but Takeru was sitting right next to me. I could feel his arm grazing mine, so if anything were to happen accidentally…

A quick image of me leaning on his shoulders popped into my head, and I blushed. Luckily, I managed to daze in and out so that circumstance didn't occur.

Takeru's aunt's restaurant was a quaint little restaurant in the middle of a nice neighborhood. The housing all looked the same while the restaurant popped out in the middle. Blue, red, and white French signs decorated the window and door. Pictures of food were outline in the glass with paint. Outside had a few tables with green umbrellas. Flowerbeds underneath the windowsills brightened up the outside.

Stepping into the restaurant, warm delicious aromas entered my nose, watering my mouth. It was busy though—the noise of orders and customers chattering. A plump woman with blonde hair and familiar blue eyes peered over at the two of us who had entered. She grinned at Takeru and her eyes faltered over me as one of her blonde eyebrows rose.

She ordered something in French to a couple of her workers and directed her way towards both of us.

"Salut Takeru! Qui est cette belle fille? Ton amie?"

Takeru's face reddened. I had a clue what she was thinking. "Non…non….elle est une copine. Elle est japonaise. Elle s'appelle Hikari." he replied, gesturing towards me.

"And Hikari, this is my aunt, Michelle Dupont," he said in Japanese. I smiled friendly at her since there was an obvious language barrier.

"Une copine? Je pense tu ne l'as pas amenee pour me presenter," she questioned, not believing him.

"Oui, une copine et elle a dit qu'elle voulait manger a la nourriture francaise, donc…"

"Je comprends," she said, winking at Takeru and led them to a table for two in the back.

Takeru's cheeks burned hotter, as he tried to avoid eye contact with me until his aunt left us with the menu, which was basically pointless for me.

"We should just order the special. The boubillaise is pretty well-known in this area," Takeru suggested, finally looking at me from over the top of his menu.

"It sounds good. I'm so famished. Anything sounds good. And if it smells anything like it does now, I'll eat every bite."

Takeru chuckled. "I'm sure my aunt will be very pleased."

Speaking of the devil, Takeru's aunt emerged from nowhere and began talking in French immediately.

"Quelle boisson voudrais-tu?"

"L'eau s'il vous plait."

"Et pour la belle fille?"

Takeru ignored his aunt's comment as he turned to Hikari to ask her what she wanted to drink.

"Water's fine," I replied, looking at his aunt, who was smiling at me suspiciously as if she had all knowing.

Takeru immediately told his aunt and gave her our orders.

While the two waited patiently for their meal, Takeru taught me some more French phrases for restaurant use like "Je voudrais" – I would like, "délicieux" – delicious, and "cuillere" – spoon, while we munched on our bread in the breadbasket.

When Madame Dupont returned with the boubillaise, I nervously muttered "Merci" and she laughed jolly and smiled at me.

"Je vous en prie," she said to me. I smiled at her, not comprehending a single word, which both Takeru and Madame Dupont could tell by the awkward expression on my face.

"That means 'you're welcome'," Takeru explained once she left.

"Oh!" I uttered, feeling embarrassed. "Well, this smells really great though," I added, changing the subject and grabbing my fork to dig in.

I felt Takeru's cerulean eyes gaze at me while I ate my first bite, allowing my taste buds to soak the flavor.

"Délicieux!" I exclaimed, stabbing another scallop.

Takeru laughed before digging into his.

Once the main course was over, Madame Dupont surprised us with a free desert. The only problem was that it was one chocolate cake with two forks. I could only guess what Takeru argued against his aunt when he saw that. I heard loud, quick, nervous responses from Takeru while Madame Dupont spoke calmly and innocently.

"Apparently it's the last dessert in the house so you can have it," Takeru muttered and once again, avoiding eye contact.

"But I can't have this all to myself," I protested, pushing the plate slightly to his half of the table.

"It's fine. I've had it before. It's better good too," he replied, pushing the plate back towards me.

"Fine, if you won't have a piece, then I won't either." I leaned back and folded my arms across my chest like a little kid.

It was like this for a while—Takeru avoiding eye contact and me pouting like a child until I admitted defeat. The chocolate aroma was luring me. I didn't glance at him when I picked up a fork to slice a piece. It was moist too!

"You have no clue what you're missing, Takeru. This is amazing. It's moist and fluffy. The icing is perfect-not too sweet."

"I know. Enjoy it."

Slightly frustrated at his stubbornness, I unyieldingly finished the rest of the cake. Then we said bye to Takeru's aunt before leaving.

The sky was darker than before. The sun had faded into the horizon with the crescent moon replacing it, but no stars were out yet. Takeru glanced at his watch and gasped.

"It's 8:30. Your mom wanted you at the hotel by 9. We better hurry to catch a train. Summer really throws your time off." Takeru unconsciously reached for my hand and then pulled me to the subway from earlier. He was a better runner than I was by a long shot that I was huffing when we arrived at the subway to watch for a train.

By the time we were a few feet from the hotel, it was already 9:20. Mom and Dad were probably flipping out. Taichi was probably worse off than the both of them. Then when we were in front of the hotel doors, I could see Taichi pacing angrily in the lobby.

"I'm guessing it's better that Taichi doesn't see you," I stated, pulling him away from the door. "Thanks for today. I'm really thankful for you for saving Taichi and showing me around. It was a coincidence to see each other again, but I'm glad." I smiled at him, but I was slightly sad that I was never going to see him again.

"Me too," he whispered, staring at me. "Probably one of my best days here in Paris. Enjoy the rest of your stay."

He turned to leave but then after a step, he turned around and whispered, "Good night, Hikari."

I wondered if I was ever going to see him again.

**Author's Note:** So I think this was worst the the previous chapter. Not a big fan of this 1st person writing. But what do you guys think? Do you want me to continue in 3rd person or 1st?

Salut Takeru! Qui est cette belle fille? Ton amie? - Hi Takeru! Who is this pretty girl. Your girlfriend?

Non…non….elle est une copine. Elle est japonaise. Elle s'appelle Hikari. - No, no, she is a friend. She's Japanese. Her name is Hikari.

Une copine? Je pense que tu ne l'as pas amenee pour me presenter - A friend? I think that you did not bring her for introductions (Translation's kinda off but that's what I mean)

Oui, une copine et elle a dit qu'elle voulait manger a la nourriture francaise, donc - Yes, a friend and she said that she wanted to eat French food so...

Je comprends - I understand

Quelle boisson voudrais-tu - What drink would you like?

L'eau s'il vous plait - water please

Et pour la belle fille - And for the pretty girl

Phew, that was a lot of translation. Sorry for all of you who didn't understand it 'til now!

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes me motivated!


End file.
